


Walking slowly

by Yuukya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukya/pseuds/Yuukya
Summary: Olover Wood wakes up in the Hospital Wing after he was hurt in a quidditch game and am unexpected person helps him to get back on his feet.





	Walking slowly

He felt dizzy when he woke up. What happened? Everything hurted. As he opened his eyes he noticed that he did indeed lie in the hospital wing. He turned his head to the left, which caused a stinging pain. There was a smal table, filled with sweets that he liked, get well cards and one drawing of a broomstick witg the writing "we won" on it. Slowly his memories began to come back. There was a quidditch match, it was storming and somerhing did hit him on the head, which caused him to loose consciousness. "Oi Wood, rising from the dead", he heard a voice, that he new way to well, next to him. Still in pain he turned his head just to get confirmation. And he was right. On a chair sat Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin team, and looked at him with amusement. "You are looking like you have seen a ghost. I would have thought you will be glad to see someone right after you wake up." He smiled in a kind of provocading way. "Well I didn't quite expect to see you, out of all people. My teammates maybe. Or Madame Pomfrey. But you? Never." His voice came out a little bit cracking and it was hard for him to speak so he took some water from his table and took a few sips, while getting up, so he would sit in his bed." Flint scratched his head. "Well i thought since it was my fault that you were unconscious for about a week i should check on you. But don't worry your annoying teammates are checking on you often enough." Oliver had to laugh a little bit. "Since when do you care about the people you hurt in a match?" Flint looked down for a second. In this time, Oliver noticed that the normaly so tidy black hair of his opponent looked messy and if he haden't cared for  it in days. Also his eyes had black circles underneath and his clothes seemed like he didn't change. "It's not like I care. But it would be pretty boring if Gryffindors keeper wouldn't get his ass back on his broomstick. We would win way to easily." He laughed. "Well I think that Gryffindors would still win. With  Harry and all the other team members you can' t even get anywhere near a point. So my role gets pretty unimportant if it wasn't for me being team captain." Flint looked surprised and in a way that one could nearly call... Angry? " You are talking nonsense! You are one of the best keepers Gryffindor ever had! I must have hit you harder then I thought. Don't sit here and whine about you being unimportant. Get better and then move your butt back to training!" He seemed really upset, so Oliver just nodded." If you think so, then you will surely help me to get up, won't you? My legs feel like I will trip over and might get hurt again." Flinz sighned, trying to show that he was annoyed by the act of helping his rival, but it seemed not quite honest. He stood up anyway, grabed Oliver, who, to his surpise, wore his sleeping clothes. A pj in his favorite colour red and little broomsticks all over it. He wondered who changed his clothes. "Oi, don't just lean into me. You gotta try to stand on your own." He did as told. His legs really hurted, but he swallowed the pain and tried to move a little bit. "Moving works but you gotta help me. Can you walk with me a little bit?" Flint sighned again. "Fine, but hope that no one sees us. Otherwise I will drop you. He didn't drop him, even though way to many people saw them. It must have been a weird view, seeing the quidditch captains, who hated each other the most, walking arm in arm around the school, one of them only dressed in sleeping clothes. But by the time they reached the quidditch feld, Oliver nearly could slowly walk by himself again. He sat down in the grass, and Marcus next to him. "So we won anyway?", Oliver asked now. "Yeah. Stupid Potter catched the Snitch again, shorty after you passed out." Oliver nodded. "Is there any reservation for the field the next few days?" "Yeah you dumbass. You made a reservation weeks ago for training." Oliver laughed. "Yeah fits me. I surely hope I will be well enough to go to training tomorrow." Flint looked at him with a way to serious face. "If not I will  drag your sorry ass to the hospital wing again." Oliver smiled and looked at the cloudless sky. "Anyway, thanks for helping me today, it is still a bit weird to me, but thanks anyway." He stood up, but Marcus grabed his arm. "Well I just couldn't stand seeing you so weak. That pissed me off." Oliver leaned down, looking at his rival. "Well then I will need  good luck charm so I won't get hurt that badly again." Before Flint could ask, what he meant, Oliver gave him a small peak on the lips. "That should do", he said smiling. "See you later." Then he left, leaving a speakless, but kinda happy Flint behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work because i was bored ^^  
> Hope you still enjoyed it


End file.
